1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shell construction, more particularly to a shell construction for a bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shell construction for a bicycle seat is generally made of a rigid plastic material in a shape of a saddle, which is mounted on a seat post for connection to a seat tube of a bicycle. In view of the structural strength required to support the weight of the rider, the conventional shell construction should have a considerable thickness, which in turn increases undesirably the overall weight of the bicycle.